Acceptance
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: They didn’t ask me if I was happy. They didn’t ask me to be a normal little girl. So I didn’t. Because they didn’t ask that of me. All they wanted was for me to make their dreams come true and finish the circle. Valina's POV, one-shot, please R&R!


**A/N: What, no one wants anything written? No requests? Come on, I'm bored.**

**Since I have not yet seen Secret Society (still a season away), this is a somewhat creative one-shot that I have made in Valina's POV.** **Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, but it appears there's not much of it in here. Just Valina and the Skeletal circle.**

Acceptance

Of the few that I have, the most striking memory of my early childhood is my imaginary mother.

Her name was Emily West Brookes and she worked in a bakery. But I always called her Mum. Her hair was the colour of a sunset, all orange and light. She had eyes as blue as blue, the sort I had always imagined dolphins wouldn't look out of place swimming in. My mother wore t-shirts and long skirts, and always helped me with my schoolwork. And she called me her 'little darling'.

_What a foolish girl I was._

Until well after my seventh year, I had believed Emily West Brookes to be my true mother. I had reasoned, in my childish way, that Mama and Papa were not my real parents. My mum would come to get me soon, and until that day she was sending parts of herself to look after and help me. She was my only friend whenever I was alone and on the weekends, the weekends which I had enjoyed immensely. Even if no one else felt that she was there. And maybe, by the time she came for me, she just might have found me a daddy.

_Oh, stupid child._

But at least... At least I was happy.

Ma and Pa (I had ceased to call them Mama and Papa by then) didn't ask me if I was happy. Ma and Pa's friends didn't ask me if I was comfortable. And he didn't ask me if I wanted to be like him.

I was just supposed to get used to it.

I was scared the first time Ma and Pa had taken me down. I had seen my pretend parents putting on hats and jackets, and Ma had given me a look that clearly said, "Get ready. We're going." I had rushed into my room to get changed. I even put a few coins in my pocket for a soft drink and maybe an ice cream or donut. Naïve thing I was, I thought we were going shopping.

The ring of faces had given me an awful fright. I wanted to shrink back and hide in my coat. I thought they were ghosts, by the way they were so still and yet still made sounds. I had absolutely no idea what they were saying. Oh, how I whimpered and snivelled and cried for them to go away. And it was so, so dark, with only the candles to penetrate the black shadows.

_Weak little girl._

But then, I did get used to it. It took a long time for them to teach me. They were special people. _I_ was special. I could tell no one, not even Mum, who didn't exist. I could reveal nothing. We were a secret, the biggest and greatest secret in all of the city. We weren't supposed to exist. And yet we went on with our doings.

I was made to obey. All they wanted from me was my obedience, for the time being. I was forced to obey every command and request of my elders, of my people.

And _especially_ of him.

They didn't ask me to respect them. They didn't ask me to like them.

...All they wanted was for me to fit into the puzzle.

"_You have great potential for power, child."_

They didn't ask me if I was happy.

"_Yes."_

I didn't tell them.

"_Do you understand that?"_

They didn't ask me if I was comfortable.

"_Yes."_

I didn't tell them.

"_Will you take it?"_

They didn't ask me if I wanted it.

"_Yes."_

I didn't tell them.

"_Will you use it?"_

They didn't ask me to enjoy myself.

"_Yes."_

...All they asked of me was to make their dreams come true.

And I just had to accept everything that they offered me.

_It appears I remember more than I had initially thought._

**A bit short... Hmm. I didn't write this to make you weep for Valina or to make her look like a victim. I wrote it to make you think in a different way.**

**Please R&R!**

**And any requests would be much loved!**


End file.
